The Break Up
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: Olivia confesses her love for Elliot who tells her they can never be together. What is he hiding? Why did he not hear from Olivia for 15 years? Can Olivia forgive Elliot and can Elliot forgive Olivia? Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

The Break Up- EO

A/N: This was a story that I started writing a few weeks ago, and I decided to at least start and upload it to FF. I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I just kind of have writer's block on them at the moment, but later on this year, I will finish them off. I won't be online to update these stories a lot over the next few months, as I have important exams coming up in May-June, but when I can get online, I will try and post more of my stories

I hope you enjoy this, cause I've had fun writing it; parts of it to me seem a little bit stupid, but I think it works LOL

Chapter 1

Elliot had been having a crappy day. First thing that morning, he had spilt his coffee all down his shirt, then his pen had burst and blue ink had went all over his paperwork and finally to top it all of, him and Olivia had fought over something stupid on their case, and now they weren't speaking at all.

Olivia had just had an awful day too. She had Elliot on her back again about their case and because he was pissed off, she had been given the blame. Before that, Elliot and Olivia had been talking about their "relationship" and the "what-if's" that could have made their "relationship" more personal. She had ended up telling Elliot she was in love with him, only to find out that Elliot told her that they could never be together because he was married to Kathy and nothing would change that. She had said many things she didn't mean and Elliot did the same. She stormed out and they hadn't spoken or seen each other since.

****

Elliot tossed and turned that evening as he lay in the bunks up in the cribs. After everything that had happened, he couldn't believe that he had taken it out on Olivia. He would never forgive himself for that. He was deeply lost in his thoughts, when suddenly the NYPD Detective Level 1, Polly Williams burst through the door.

"Elliot, Cragen needs you downstairs...NOW! It's Olivia, she's resigning!"

Elliot bolted from his bunk and down the narrow staircase to the bullpen. He saw Cragen and Olivia in a heated argument, and Olivia was packing up her things. She had tear stains on her cheeks, but she was really angry. Elliot thought he knew why.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Elliot asked softly.

"Don't give me that BS Elliot; you know exactly what's going on!" Olivia said harshly into Elliot's face. She picked up her box of belongings off her now empty desk and began walking.

"Don, my letter of resignation is on your desk along with my piece and badge."

She kept walking out the door and headed for her car. Elliot was still behind her.

"Liv...talk to me." He said grabbing her gently by her shoulder and spinning her around to face him. "Is...Is this about what I said earlier?"

Olivia wouldn't answer him, in fact, she wouldn't look at him. Eventually after some silence, she escaped his gentle grip and put her things in her car.

"Olivia, please don't go, please just talk to me." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia scoffed, "There is nothing to talk about Elliot. You made your feelings perfectly clear. Kathy is and always will be the only women for you. Oh, and don't dare take your anger out on me, cause I'm not taking it. So, next time, a case pisses you off, keep your opinions to yourself!"

Elliot could hear Olivia's voice beginning to crack. He felt awful. He had done this to her. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Liv so badly. He hated himself for this.

"Liv, I think you got the wrong end of the stick. Can we please just talk about this?"

"Elliot, I have nothing to say."

"But Liv, I do love you, I just..."

Olivia hit Elliot a slap across the cheek and then stared at him in horror and rage.

"Elliot, don't you dare lie to me, don't you dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia and Elliot just stared at each other as Elliot held his face. Elliot could see Olivia's eyes welling up, and her bottom lip was beginning to tremble. She had also begun to shake a bit too. Elliot began to pull her toward him so he could hug her, but she broke his grip and got into her car. As she drove off, all she could see in her rear-view mirror was Elliot, who had her red handprint on his cheek, chasing her car and shouting how sorry he was.

****

Liv couldn't take this anymore. She had to get away from New York and Elliot. Her love for him was killing her and she couldn't bare to be near him knowing that they could never be together. A roommate from College; who was now living in Paris, had sent her a plane ticket so she could go and visit. Olivia decided now would be a good time to go. She eventually got back to her apartment and began to pack. She heard her answering machine beep and saw that she had 21 unread messages. She pressed a button and the messages began to play. They were all from Elliot.

M1: "Liv, please, please just listen to what I have to say. I know there is no point in me coming over, because I know you won't let me in or listen, but hopefully, you _will_ listen to this."

M2: "Liv, I am so, so, so sorry that I have hurt you the way I did. You know, I promised you I would never, ever hurt you, and I'm so sorry that I broke that promise. I'll understand if you can never forgive me."

M3: "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me though, because I really don't want to lose you. Liv, you're one of the most important people in my life besides my kids and if I did lose you, I don't know what I'd do."

M4: "I know you think I'm lying when I say I love you, but I'm really not lying, I swear to you Liv. I love you more than you will ever know."

M5: "I know I broke your heart when you admitted you loved me, and if I'm truthful, it breaks my heart that we can't be together."

M6, M7, M8, and M9: "If I hadn't met Kathy and we hadn't gotten married, things between us may have been so much more different. We could have been so happy together and I would never have allowed you to ever get hurt because I would have protected you with my life. In fact, I would have given my life for you. You remember that case were the guy had me in the warehouse and you wouldn't shoot him because you were afraid of killing me? That was an example of a day were I would have given my life to make sure you were safe."

M10, M11 and M12: "I know these past few weeks I've been an ass to you, and I want to apologize for that too. I haven't told anyone this, but my marriage with Kathy is in the toilet. Kathy and me have grown really distant with each other, and the other day, she told me…she told me that, she wanted a divorce. Totally out of the blue. Yea, I know we had a few minor arguments, but I honestly thought we could work through them."

M13, M14 and M15: "She wants sole custody of the kids, because she say's I'm never there too see them and to be honest, she's right. But Olivia, my whole life is crashing before my eyes and you're all I have left. Liv, if I lose you too, I don't know what I'll do. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. You're the one reason that keeps me going."

M16, M17 and M18: "Just the fact that I know you helps me sleep at night. You know how much fun we have hanging out after work; drinking beer, eating pizza and watching football. You're my best friend Liv and no matter what happens, to me, you always will be.

M19, M20 and M21: "Liv, please come back to work. It's were you belong. You were born to be a cop, and I know that you know there's no other job you would rather do. I can't begin to imagine going to work everyday and not seeing you their. Please, just think about it. Again, as I've said before, I am so, so, so sorry and please give me a call when you get these messages. I love you, and please don't forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this chapter jumps forward a brave bit in time, but it's only to cut out stuff that basically has no relevance to my story! LOL : D

Chapter 3

Olivia sat on her couch in total disbelief. She couldn't deal with any of this right now. It was still in the back of her mind, but she needed this break. She finished packing and headed to the airport to catch her flight to Paris.

****

(One Week Later)

Elliot still hadn't heard from Olivia. He knew he was really in the dog house with her, but he was also quite worried. No one else had heard from her.

Cragen had given him the rest of the day off because he was too distracted from his work. He stopped by Olivia's apartment, and knocked on the door. No answer_. 'Where is she?' _he thought.

One of Olivia's neighbours, Mrs Greene, informed Elliot that she had left with suitcases a week ago and she hadn't seen Liv since. Elliot assumed she had gone on vacation, but decided to fill a missing person's report in just in case.

****

15 years had gone by. People had died. People had been born. Everything had changed, well, everything except the NYPD precinct. Elliot had refused to let anyone take Olivia's desk, because he had believed that for any day through the past 15 years, she would just walk back in like nothing had ever happened. Cragen had seen how much of a toll all this had taken on Elliot.

Kathy had divorced him, his kids had all grown up and left home; Kathleen and Maureen were living in Australia, Kathleen in Perth and Maureen in Sydney. Richard was in London, Lizzie was in Dublin in Ireland and Eli was in Paris at University studying to be a pastry chef. Kathy had left New York and went to live in Barcelona with her new Husband.

Elliot had gotten into a routine. He was like a zombie. The day Olivia left was the last day anyone had seen him smile. When Olivia left she had taken a piece of Elliot's life with her; his happiness. He had the routine of coming to work, doing his job and going home. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't date anymore either, and he made it clear to Cragen that he _did not_ want a new partner either.

****

(6 months later)

Lizzie had invited her dad to Ireland for a few weeks, because she knew he needed a break, it took a lot of persuasion, but eventually Elliot gave in.

Olivia loved her new life in Paris. She loved the shopping, the weather, but one thing that was missing; Elliot. Olivia's French was now almost perfect because when she came to visit her roommate from College, she taught her. Olivia had sold her apartment in New York 2 weeks after first visiting Paris. She now lived in an apartment overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Her roommate, Michele and Liv had decided to go and visit their other roommate from College who now lived in Dublin. Olivia was really excited because she had always wanted to visit Ireland. She had heard that the countryside there was beautiful and she loved her new job in photography of beautiful landscapes. She took these photographs for one of the greatest painters in Paris.

****

[3 days later- Dublin, Ireland]

Elliot was walking up Grafton Street were he was meeting Lizzie and her boyfriend in a cafe for lunch. He was actually quite happy that he had accepted Lizzie's offer to come and visit, because he hated to admit it, but Lizzie and Cragen were right; he needed a break from things. He had visited Ireland once before when he was a kid. He had visited his Grandmother in Shannon, but this was his first time in Dublin and he thought it was beautiful.

A little while after having lunch with Lizzie and her boyfriend, Shaun, they all headed back to Lizzie's, which was were Elliot would be staying during the duration of his trip. Elliot was quite surprised, but he actually liked the guy Lizzie was dating; Shaun was genuine. He looked after Lizzie, and Elliot could tell that Shaun really loved her and vice versa. He was glad to see his youngest daughter happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening, Lizzie, Shaun and Elliot headed out to Jameson's Pub for a few quiet drinks, and Lizzie wanted Elliot to taste proper Irish drinks; like a pint of Guinness.

****

Later on into the evening, Lizzie and Shaun decided to head home before Elliot. Elliot wanted to stay for a while, so, he said his goodbyes and settled down to finish his drink. _'This is good stuff,'_ he thought, _'I wonder were the best Irish Pub in New York is so I can get some more of this.'_

As he was lost in his thoughts he heard his cell phone vibrate. It was a number he didn't recognise. He flipped his cell open and read the message:

"_You haven't changed in the slightest"_

Elliot looked up from the phone and looked around the Pub. He didn't recognise anyone. He replied to the text:

"_Who is this?"_

After he replied to the text, he headed up to the bar and sat down on a stool. He was just about to order another drink, when the bartender handed him a pint and a note.

"I was told to give you this." The bartender replied and walked off to serve some more customers. Elliot stared at the drink and the note for a second before he opened the note. It read:

"_I'm sorry, and I really hope we can talk."_

Elliot though about the note carefully, but had no idea what it was about. He managed to get the bartenders attention.

"Excuse me," Elliot started, "Who sent that drink with the note to me?"

The bartender smiled and replied, "The woman at the end of the bar." He pointed to her.

"Thanks." Elliot said as he began to walk to the end of the bar were the woman was sitting with a group of friends. She had her back to Elliot.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. I just wanted to say thanks for the drink, and hopefully, you'll let me buy you another one?"

As the woman turned around, Elliot just felt like his legs wanted to give way beneath him. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He just stared at the woman, who he noticed had tears in her eyes.

Elliot couldn't deal with this right now. He turned around and began to bolt for the door of the Pub. The woman was hot on his heels. As Elliot ran out onto the street, he stopped in an alley less than 100 yards away. He just walked back and forth, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Then he saw her appear in the alley. She had tears streaming down her face and Elliot hating seeing her like this. It reminded him too much of that awful day 15 years ago. The woman's voice was shaky.

"El...Please can we just talk? El...I'm so sorry."

Elliot couldn't look at her. He just kept walking down the alley and she followed.

"Liv, I have _nothing_ to say to you!"

Elliot stopped and got right up in Liv's face. "Do you _know_ what your disappearing act has done to my life? _Completely destroyed it._ I have absolutely _nothing_ now. Do you know that you disappearing sent me into a pit of depression, and the _worst part_ was that I was totally depressed because I thought you were _dead_ Liv!! I filed a missing persons report for Christ sake!"

Elliot walked over to the brick wall on his right and punched it as hard as he could. Liv burst into tears and ran to Elliot to stop him from hurting himself. As Olivia threw her arms around Elliot, he sank onto the ground. Olivia knew that his outburst had gradually been built up over the past 15 years.

****

After a long time off sitting in each others embrace, it began to rain. Elliot and Olivia had both gone quiet. When they were totally soaked to the skin, Olivia took Elliot by the hand and took him back to her hotel, so they could talk.

Eventually, they got to Olivia's room. Elliot sat down on the small sofa. Olivia opened the small hotel fridge and pulled out two beers. She handed one of them to Elliot and sat down on the edge of the coffee table opposite him.

"Thanks" Elliot said faintly and took a small swig of the liquid.

There was some silence before Olivia spoke.

"El...I owe you a _big_ explanation." Olivia said in almost a whisper.

Elliot didn't even flinch. He just sat there and stared at his beer bottle.

"El, you have got to understand something."

She waited for Elliot to look her in the eyes.

"I don't hate you El. I was just extremely mad at you. I can't possibly imagine how much I have hurt you, but you have got to understand that you broke a promise you made to me. You promised me when we first started working together that I could trust you because you would never hurt me, and Elliot you broke that promise. My going away was not to punish you for that, because I thought I could never hurt you, and obviously I really have, and I'm so sorry about that. When I saw you in that bar, it took hours for me to be sure it was actually you, because I thought it was some sort of a dream, "Olivia's voice cracked and she began to sob, "No matter how many times I went to the airport in Paris to buy a ticket for New York, I just couldn't do it, because I couldn't bring myself to face the fact that if I returned to New York and saw you happy with your family..." Olivia cleared her throat, "I realised that no matter how perfect we are for each other...; there was no way we could ever be together."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I've really enjoyed writing it! **** Sorry it is slightly shorter than my other chapters, but I had to end it were I did so that I don't spoil the next bit! LOL **

Chapter 5

Elliot leaned back on the sofa and rested his head on the back of it. He stared up at the ceiling. After many minutes of silence, Elliot spoke in a barely audible whisper, "Kathy and me have been divorced for 12 years, so there is _no_ happy family."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she tried to find the words.

"Oh...El, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

She wasn't sure if she should chance her next bold move, but she did. She reached forward and gently clasped Elliot's hands in hers.

"El, if you need anything, you know I'm here for y...."

Elliot cut her off and snapped his hands away from her gentle grasp.

"Don't even go there Liv. I needed you 12 years ago, but you were nowhere to be found, so don't tell me you are there for me."

And with that, Elliot got up and headed out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him. Olivia ran to the door to go after him, but she just completely broke down. She slumped against the door and cried her eyes out.

****

It was a half an hour later and Liv decided to text the one person she knew Elliot would listen to; Lizzie. Olivia had bumped into Lizzie in the ladies room in the bar and they got to talking. After everything that had happened, Lizzie seemed to be the only one in the Stabler family who didn't hate her. Lizzie gave Liv her number in case she ever needed to talk. Liv text Lizzie saying:

"Hi Lizzie, its Liv. Can you please talk to your dad for me because he has made it clear he wants nothing to do with me, but I can't lose him all over again. I need your help. Thank you in advance. x"

Lizzie text her back seconds later:

"No problem Liv. He just got back and doesn't want to be disturbed How about you come over and I'll try and help you guys sort this out when he is in a better mood? Oh, and Liv, Dad doesn't hate you even if it may seem like that. He is just mad and confused and upset, that's all. x"

Liv text Lizzie back telling her she was on her way. Liv looked back at the clock before she left and it read: 1:30am. She locked the door and headed out of the hotel. When she got outside into the fresh air, she debated in her mind for several minutes whether she should take a cab or walk. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that she would walk, so she would have more time to figure out what she might say to Elliot.

****

15 minutes had past since Lizzie had heard that Liv was coming over to try and sort things out with Elliot. Lizzie wondered what was taking her so long, because her house was less than a 10 minute walk from Olivia's hotel. She was just about to text Liv, when the phone rang.

About 30 seconds later, Lizzie burst through the door of Elliot's room, causing him to jump up of the bed were he had been sitting. Lizzie had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed,

"Dad, its Livia."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elliot looked at his daughter as he embraced her in a hug.

"What about Olivia?" he questioned strangely; he didn't know Lizzie knew Olivia was here.

"Livia was hit by a car after she was chased by these guys who tried to attack her. Dad, she's in critical condition at Beaumont."

In that moment, Elliot's whole world stopped and everything around him was in slow motion. He immediately forgot everything else that was happening between him and Olivia. As his eyes grew wide with fear, Lizzie explained about Liv coming over, because she wanted to talk to Elliot and sort things out. Elliot wanted to just pray that this was not real and that it was a bad dream. Shaun appeared at Elliot's door and offered to drive Elliot to the hospital.

****

When Elliot stood outside Olivia's room peering threw the glass at her hooked up to wires and machines, he wasn't sure if he could face going in to see her. He tried to compose himself before he slowly opened the door to her room. He closed it behind him and sat down in the chair by Liv's beside.

He sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at her. Her entire body was bruised and had loads of cuts and one of her legs had been broken. She also had a few cracked ribs; one of which punctured her lung. He could feel his eyes becoming heavy as he fought to hold back tears. He gently clasped her hands in his and began to trace circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. He sat there staring at her for what felt like an eternity, when a nurse came in to check on Olivia's vitals.

"Is she going to be okay?" Elliot asked the nurse cautiously; not sure if he was ready to know the answer.

The nurse supportively placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Currently, she is critical, but, if she makes it through the night, we'll have a better determination of her chances Elliot."

The nurse had no sooner answered Elliot's question when Olivia's machines started to beep uncontrollably and Olivia started to shake as if she were in a fit. Elliot felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. _'This can't be happening.'_ He thought fearing the worst. The nurse had pressed a button on Olivia's bed and a troop of Nurses and Doctors had rushed into the room and one of them was trying to get Elliot to wait outside. As the nurse directed him toward the door, Elliot suddenly felt as if his mouth had become disconnected with the rest of his body.

"OLIVIA! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

****

What felt like forever; when in fact it was only 20 minutes later, the nurse Elliot had spoke to came out of Olivia's room. They had closed the blinds to her room, so Elliot had no idea what was going on. The nurse found Elliot tensely pacing up and down the corridor with his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. One of his hands was covering his mouth and he just kept staring at the floor. It took him a minute to even realize the nurse was there.

"Elliot..." the nurse said softly.

"Yes." Elliot replied quickly; his nerves were evident in his voice.

"Olivia is..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**Elliot..." the nurse said softly.**

"**Yes." Elliot replied quickly; his nerves were evident in his voice.**

"**Olivia is...**stable. We had to resuscitate her, and she was out for a few minutes, but we got her back and that is all that matters. She is resting currently, but you can go back and sit with her if you wish."

Elliot thanked the nurse and headed back into Olivia's room. The other nurses and doctors were gone, so it was just the 2 of them.

Elliot sighed deeply and returned to the chair he had been in before the scare. He gently took her hand again and kissed it. He kept wishing she would wake up and eventually, he must have drifted off to sleep.

****

Elliot felt something squeeze his hand and he bolted awake from his sleep. Everything was slightly blurry but once he adjusted his eyes to the light, he realized it was Olivia. Elliot smiled at her with watery eyes and then looked away. Olivia reached up and turned Elliot's face back toward her. She gently caressed the side of his face, remembering that 15 years ago, she had slapped him in the same place. Her eyes wondered from his cheek up to his icy blue eyes. She was about to try and speak, but her chest hurt too much and she began to cough. Elliot took her hand in his again.

"Liv, please don't try and speak, because there is something I really need to say." Olivia nodded and Elliot continued, "Liv, I almost lost you again today. I couldn't bare it 15 years ago and I know I wouldn't have been able to bare it today either. We both have said things to each other that we didn't mean, and you apologized to me even though I was too damn stubborn and selfish to accept it. I want you to know though that I don't hate you, I never could and never will be able too. Liv, when you told me that you had those...feelings...for me, I was shocked because you were my best friend...yano, and I realised when I got home that evening and started to argue with Kathy, that I _loved_ her, but I wasn't _in love_ with her anymore. Every night since, something at the back of my mind kept telling me, _'you know who you are in love with'_ and to be honest Liv, I _am in love_ with you. It's always been you Liv. After almost losing you again today, I knew I had to tell you because I was afraid I would never be able too. When I saw you in that bar, I freaked, because all the pain I felt when you left, suddenly came flooding back. Although, after everything that has happened today, everything has suddenly been put into perspective and everything that happened 15 years ago is forgotten and if you want to, I would love for us to start afresh; because I need you back in my life Liv, because I love you."

Elliot moved forward without thinking and paused close to Olivia's face; their lips only centimetres apart. Elliot's eyes shifted left and right slightly as he peered deep into Olivia's eyes. He brushed his lips against Olivia's and when they pulled apart, Olivia pulled him back onto her lips again and deepened the kiss.

After they pulled apart for the final time, Elliot took her hands and sat back down in the chair. Olivia quietly and faintly spoke to Elliot; no matter how much it was hurting her chest.

"El...I..." She was attempting to hold back tears, "...thank you."

She locked eyes with Elliot who simply said, "Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here waiting when you wake up."

Olivia smiled and slowly closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. She was so thankful and so happy that she had gotten her best friend and the love of her life back.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was released from the Hospital 1 week later. She had a support strap on her ribs and her lung was healing well. She also had been given crutches for her broken leg which should be healed in 6 weeks.

Elliot and Olivia hadn't properly gotten a chance to talk about "them" yet. During the week she was in Hospital, her friends, Lizzie and Shaun, and of course Elliot had came to visit her. Olivia had told her friends she wouldn't be returning to Paris, that she was going back to New York with Elliot. She asked her friends if they would ship her belongings to her in New York, as she kind of couldn't get them herself because of her injuries. Her friends agreed and told Olivia how much they were going to miss her.

Elliot said goodbye to his daughter and told her he would talk to her soon. He also said goodbye to Shaun and asked him to keep Lizzie safe. Shaun promised he would and Elliot thanked him.

Olivia and Elliot were now at Dublin Airport waiting in the departure lounge for their flight. Olivia was staring out at the countryside in the distance. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Elliot talking to her.

"Hmm?" She asked softly.

"I was just asking if you were okay." Elliot replied with a Stabler smile.

"Oh,..yea, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Olivia shrugged, "About what the guys back at the Precinct are going to think of me."

Elliot put his arm around Liv, "Don't worry about them. They knew you were struggling with everything. With me, with work, with...us. They'll be fine with you, all they wanted was to have you back."

Olivia smiled at Elliot, who took his arm from around her and interwined his fingers with hers. After a few minutes of watching their Plane taxi in, Elliot said, "Does that mean your going to come back to work?"

Olivia shrugged again. "Only if they'll take me."

Elliot chuckled. He helped Olivia up out of her seat and they began to board the Plane.

When they were up in the air, Olivia was staring out the window and Elliot had dozed off to sleep. Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's thigh. Olivia didn't realize Elliot was such a light sleeper, and he jumped awake at her touch.

"Oh sorry El, I thought you were awake, I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Oh, it's okay Liv," Elliot said with a yawn. "You alright?" He noticed she was staring out the window again.

"Yea," Olivia replied still staring out the Plane window. She turned to face Elliot, "Can I ask you something?"

Elliot shifted in his seat to face her. He rested his hand on her thigh. "Sure."

Olivia swallowed deeply before looking deep into Elliot's eyes. "Did you mean what you said in the Hospital when you first came to visit me?"

Elliot's eyes were fixed on Olivia's and he nodded. "Yes, its true, I ment every word."

Olivia nodded and smiled. Her eyes still fixed on Elliot. "I don't think I've told you this yet, but...I love you too El, and I feel I always have."

Elliot leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. Olivia sighed peacefully and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Break Up**

**Chapter 9**

6 years had gone by. Olivia had settled back into work, and it was as if everything had been a bad dream. When Cragen had found out about their relationship, he didn't want to have to split up his 2 best detectives, so instead, he made them both promise that their relationship would not affect their judgments as police officers or their ability to work together at the precinct. The thing was- their relationship had in-fact made them even better Detectives.

About 5 and a half years ago, Elliot had proposed to Olivia at the top of the Empire State Building over a beautiful candle lit dinner. They had got married in a small private ceremony with just Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, Alex, Melinda, Wong, Elliot's children and Olivia's brother Simon about 5 years ago, and now they were expecting their first child together.

Cragen had assigned Olivia to desk duty, and Olivia had given him strict instructions that Elliot was given a pager with 9-1-1 as the number in case she went into labour so that he could get there ASAP.

3 and a half years had passed; Olivia had given birth to a beautiful baby girl which they had named Destiny Benson-Stabler. She had Olivia's eyes but she had Elliot's smile. They had bought a beautiful house on Lexington, and were living very happily together. Elliot's children came to visit twice a year and in a year and a half, Elliot and Olivia had planned a trip to Australia with Destiny to see Kathleen and Maureen and their families.

They were sitting out on the front porch one hot summer's evening. Destiny was running about the front yard as Elliot sat on the porch step behind Olivia. He had his arms draped around her neck. She was sipping coffee and had her hair in loose curls and stopped around her mid-back. They both just sat there, taking in the sight of their daughter running around in the front yard giggling. Olivia sighed deeply as Elliot kissed her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Olivia smiled. "Well, I love you too." She turned around and began to nuzzle his nose just as Destiny ran up to them. "Daddy! Come play!" she said sweetly. Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes and pecked her on the lips. He got up and ran after Destiny who was laughing and giggling. Elliot picked her up and began to do the airplane. He then lifted her above his head and put her on his shoulder as he ran around the garden as she held on tightly to his neck.

Olivia sat and sipped her coffee as she watched Elliot playing with their daughter. She sighed as she watched how much her husband loved their daughter and how much she loved them both. She sat the coffee cup at her feet as she caught a glimpse of her silver wedding band._ 'How did I get so lucky?' _she thought.

THE END


End file.
